Dr.Stinky
|Gender = Female |Age = 11 |Hair Color = Dark Blonde |Eye Color = Browny |Pet(s) = Roger (dog) |Boss = My teacher |Enemies = Not that I know of... |Interests = Art, Daft Punk, SPAGHETTI! |Clique = Year 6's |Education = School. |Talent = Art, Singing, Acting and Dancing. |Weaknesses = Rashes, Having a shower |Last appearance = Whenever the hell I die (possibly never)}}'''Dr.Stinky is an 11 year old girl who is Australian (Australia is awesome!). She is a gleek and likes cartoons. Her favourite movies are Interstella 5555 and The Simpsons Movie. She likes Daft Punk and MJ. Her favourite colour is Gold and her favourite shade is Black. She has a pet dog named Roger and she loves Spaghetti. Her favourite TV shows are Glee, How I Met Your Mother and The Simpsons. Right now, her profile pic is one of Interstella 5555. Her last avatar was of Quinn, Santana and Brittany as Harry Potter characters. Her nicknames are Stinkmeister and Stinky poo. She calls herself Dr.S because it sounds awesome. Her favourite Glee character is Brittany, her favourite Simpsons character is Homer and her favourite HIMYM character is Robin. She likes to put pictures on pages on the Glee Wiki. She watchs DVDs in her spare time Favourite Shippings She ships : Brittana Tartie Quick St.Berry Pucktana Klaine Wemma Kind of Fabson Glee Firsts Episode: Showmance (A gleek since the beginning) Ship: Finchel Favourite character: Finn Song heard: Don't Stop Believin' Favourite episode: Vitamin D Glee things she likes now Ship: Brittana Favourite character: Brittany Favourite song: (I've Had) The Time Of My Life (She does not ship Quam though) Favourite Episode: Theatricality Horoscopes She is heaps into horoscopes and that stuff. She is a: Capricorn Year Of The Rabbit Two reasons why she now hates Finchel She got sick of them together She turned her back on them even more after Duets Favourite Characters in General Brittany Pierce Homer Simpson Robin Scherbatsky Quinn Fabray Barney Stinson Santana Lopez Sam Evans Photo Gallery (She would not mind if you edit) tumblr_leqgtwx86U1qacpnso1_500.gif Quick.jpg Artina.jpeg Quick hairography.jpeg cute.jpeg Homepage.JPG Brittana friends.jpeg Lair Sign.JPG WhichOne.jpg P1270368.JPG P1270365.JPG P1270363.JPG Quinn-and-Finn-Back-together-Doh.jpg Brittana 3.jpg Sam Art.jpg Brittany Art.jpg Quinn Art.jpg Kurt Art.jpg Glamour.jpg Santana Art.jpg Rachel Art.jpg art.JPG funny picture.jpeg FinchelFrame01.jpg Quinn in Thriller.PNG California Girls.jpg Worst Episode Ever.jpg You Serious.jpg Partay.jpg F.U.N.jpg This.jpg Damn.jpg ScienceFictionDoubleFeature.jpg RachelSims2Version.jpg 'Sup bro.jpg I hope.jpg Epic win, dude.jpg You Fail.jpg Burnin.jpg Daft Punk Human.jpg|Her avatar Category:Females Category:Gleeks Category:Users Category:Glee Category:Gleek Category:Dr.Stinky Category:St. Berry Category:Pucktana Category:Users who ship Pucktana Category:Users who ship St. Berry Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Users who ship Brittana Category:Users who ship Tartie Category:Heather Morris Category:Users who like Brittany Pierce Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Users who ship Wemma Category:Users who hate Karofsky Category:Year 6 Category:11 Years Old Category:Brittana Category:Wemma Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Quick Category:Klaine Category:Tartie Category:Aussie Gleeks Category:Users who like to draw Category:Michael Jackson Category:Gaga Costumes Category:Fans of Glee Category:Fans of Heather Morris Category:Daft Punk Category:People show ship Brittana so hard it drives people mad Category:Users who hate Samtana Category:Great Brittana fan Category:Samtana is a bad pair Category:Doctor Stinky Category:Brittana ROCKS Category:No Finchel fan Category:Year of the Rabbit Category:Chord Overstreet is a HOTTIE Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Users who don't mind Tike. Category:Australia Category:Users who used to hate Hevans Category:Users who can stand Hevans Category:Users who ship Faberry Category:Users who can't stand Finn Category:Sam Lovers Category:Sams Abs Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Brittany Pierce Category:HeMo Category:Interstella 5555 Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Robin Scherbatsky Category:How I Met Your Mother Category:HIMYM Category:The Simpsons Category:Homer Simpson Category:Users who shipped Finchel Category:Phootos Category:Photos of Glee